How to save a life
by mcflyfreakify
Summary: George is in detention while Fred gets attacked by Slytherins. Who will come to his rescue?


~Just some more brotherly love. I'm all about brotherly love I can't do a story without some brotherly love or friendship moments. It's like impossible for me not too. So now, if you would be so kind to read below.~

Disclaimer: I own Fred Weasley. He is all mine!

~Fred glares at me~

~sighs~ Okay I do not own Fred, But I wish I did though!:)

George Weasley had got detention for setting off a dung bomb in the teacher's lounge. It was a cold afternoon and Fred was waiting for George to get out of his detention. He walking up and down the hallways reading, yes reading, a book he found in the library called 'Best magical pranks in history.' He turned the page to chapter seven when he walked, literally walked into three sixth year Slytherin boys.

Fred, only being a second year was very small and fragile. "Sorry, mates. Wasn't looking where I was going." Fred smiled, nervously. "Not as sorry as you're gonna be, shrimp!" The brunette one said. Fred, frightened, started to back away slowly, but only to bump into the third Slytherin. The blonde(no not Draco. Just some kids I made up.) grabbed the book out of his arms, Fred guessed he was the leader of their little gang, while the other two held on to Fred, so he wouldn't run away. Fred struggled against them. But however they were stronger. The blonde boy punched in the stomach. The air was knocked from the young Weasleyboy's lungs. They two Slytherins let him drop to his knees holding his poor stomach.

Then the blonde kicked him in the ribs. Fred went all they way down to the floor on him slide trying to catch his breath. The brunette slugged him the nose. Blood poured out of it. Fred cried out in pure agony.

The blonde continued to kick and punch at the Gryffindor. When Fred couldn't breathe hardly at all and starting to cough up blood, the husky Slytherin made a comment, "Alright, man I think he's had enough. Look at him. He's hurt pretty bad."

The leader didn't listen. He just kneltdown beside Fred and hit him again. The husky one said, "Okay, I'm out of here. This isn't fun anymore." With that said he left. Fred thought he was going to die until he heard a voice that was music to his ears, for once in his life. "HEY, WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING? YOU SHOULD BE OFF STUDYING OR. . . . " Percy, stopped when he saw his little brother on the floor beaten.

He had the two bullies cornered. They couldn't escape. Rage flowed through his body. _'How could they do this? Fred he's just a. . . he's just a kid! He's defenseless. Hardly knows any spells. He's only in his second year. They are going to pay for hurting my baby brother.'_

At any other time like this, as a Prefect, he would have yelled at the two boys to go to there common rooms immediately. But this time was different. They messed with his brother. He stepped up to the blonde and punched him as hard as he could in the nose. He heard it break and a howl of pain. Percy punched him in the eye too. He then turned to the brunette. Percy punched him in the stomach and then right in between the eyes.

The two, once tough, Slytherins ran off crying. Fred groaned when he tried to roll onto his back. Percy was immediatly at his side. "Tell me what hurts! Is anything broken! How many fingers am I holding up? Talk to me Freddie!" Percy was in a state of panic.

Breathing hard Fred replied, "Everything, hurts Perc," Fred was so broken, "I tried to fight them off, but they were stronger than me."

Fred was sobbing now. And he couldn't stop. Pain wracked through body with every sob. Percy's heart shattered seeing his baby brother so broken. He brushed Fred's hair out of his eyes. "Shhh. It's okay, Fred. I know you wouldn't have given up without a fight. Now then let's get you to Madam Pomfrey. Can you walk?"

"I - I don't think so." Percy nodded. "Alright then I'll carry you."

Fred looked unsure. And Percy chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm stronger than I look." Fred just smiled, because he knew if he laughed then it would hurt immensely. Percy as gently as possible sat Fred up. And then carefully lifted the younger Weasley into his arms. _'Merlin, he's as light a feather. Does he ever eat?' _Percy thought. They weren't too far away from Madam Pomfrey's room. Just a couple of hallways away. The two Weasley's were there in no time. When Madam Pomfrey saw Fred in his condition she quikley ushered Percy to lay his brother on a vacant bed. Percy did so, gently. "What happened to Fredrick, Mr. Weasley?" She asked Percy as she examined Fred's wounds.

"Two Slytherins were beating him up, mam." She got some bandages. "What were their names? I'll tell Dumbledore right away!" Fred and Percy looked at each other. "Umm. . . I don't know. I scared them off, but I'm sure if we see them again Fred and I can identify them." Percy said nervously.

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Do you know why they did this, Fredrick?" Fred shook his head 'no'. "Oh this is a monstrosity! This makes me so angry!" Percy nodded in agreement. "Now, as for you Percy, dear, I am going to ask you to leave until I fully check over Fredrick's wounds."

"With all do respect, mam I am not leaving." Madam Pomfrey turned around, shocked. Percy did everything he was told. "Excuse me?"

"I'm not leaving my brother," Percy went over took a hold of Fred's hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Fine, but just . . don't get in my way. And from now on do as I say." Percy nodded and smiled. Every time something hurt Fred would lightly grip tight on Percy's hand.

Fred had two broken ribs, a broken nose and some pretty bad bruises. Madam Pomfrey managed to fix his nose. She gave him a potion to fix his ribs, but it would take a few days for him to completely recover. She said that the bruises would go away on their own. She was determined to keep him over night, but Percy had assured her that he would keep a close eye on him.

"If it had been anyone else I would say no. But you are a sweet boy Percy." She released Fred from the hospital wing and Percy escorted him to Gryffindor's common room with an arm around his little brother's waist and Fred's arm wrapped around his shoulders. It still hurt Fred to walk on his own. On the way back Fred broke the silence. "Thanks for what you did, Perc. If you hadn't come along then . . . they probably would have killed me."

Percy stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't ever think of what would have happened if he didn't walk by. _'They could have killed him.'_ This echoed over and over inside of his head. His little brother brought him out of his thoughts. "Percy, Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh yes, I'm. . . It's just that. . . I'm going to find the boys that did this to you and I'm going to show them to Dumbledore. They'll pay for what they did."

Fred was speechless. "Oh if I could just get my hands on them I would. . . " "Percy!" Percy stopped and looked down at his little brother. "I'm okay. If I see them again then I'll tell a teacher."

"You tell me first." Percy looked away from the older boy. "No."

"What?" Percy yelled in shock. "If I tell you first then you'll beat them up! And then you'll get suspended and the you can never work for the ministry of magic. That's the most important thing to you. And I can't let you ruin that!"

Percy opened his mouth, but then closed it again. Fred was right. Percy spent all his time studying and learning about magic. He never spent time with his family or friends anymore. School work had completely taken over his life. Guilt inched into his body. Tears stung his eyes.

"Merlin, you're right. So right. I - I got to stop and take time to appreciate my family. I don't even remember the last time we spent anytime together." Fred looked up at him. "Besides today . . . . never." He said sadly. "That's all going to change I promise. If you ever need anything you can come to me. I know you have George, but . . . "

Fred interrupted him. "George is my best friend. He's my partner in crime, but you are my only nerdy brother." Percy smiled at him. "I'm going to take that as a compliment." "Percy, you have to promise me that you won't do something ridiculous. Please." Fred begged. Percy was silent for the longest time. "I promise. Come on let's get back to the common room."

Fred nodded and they set off on their journey once more. When they got to the common room it was completely empty, except for George. He jumped up when he saw his brothers come through the painting. "Freddie! There you are! Oh Merlin what happened to you!"

Fred explained what had happened. All except for Percy beating the two bullies up, and the talk they had on the way back. Those things were just between Fred and Percy. George was guilty for not being there. Fred assured him that wasn't his fault. "Well I guess you're not going to be up for playing any pranks for a few days, huh?" George said.

"Who do think I am? Of course I'm going to play pranks. Nothing can stop me from doing that! You know me. Gred and Forge forever." Fred said, smiling. Percy shook his head smiled at his little brothers. Three brothers sat and talked for the rest of the evening.

Around ten o'clock George stood up and stretched. "Well, I'm going to bed. Need help getting back, Fred?" "I'll help him get back you guy's room." Percy said. George nodded and walked upstairs. "George could have helped me upstairs. He doesn't mind." Percy got up from where he was sitting and smiled. "I know, but I wanted to help you as much as I can." Percy helped Fred out of his chair and up the stairs.

George was already asleep when they walked into the room. Fred managed to change into his pajamas himself. He climbed into bed and Percy sat down on the edge of the bed. Percy wanted to hug his brother, but was afraid he would hurt him. As is Fred read his mind he eased over to the older Weasley boy and wrapped his arms around him. "Night, Perc. Thank you. . . for everything."

"Night Fredrick. And no problem. You're my pain in arse little brother. What else could I do?" Fred looked up at Percy, grinning. Percy smiled back. "See you at breakfast tomorrow?"

"Of course. Now get some sleep." Percy stood. " Well this has been one heck of a day, huh Fred," Fred didn't answer. Percy turned around to find Fred already passed out on his bed, fast asleep. Percy smiled again and pulled the covers up to Fred's chin. He walked out and into his own room he shared with some of the other fourth year Gryffindor's. He laid in bed for a little while replaying his day over and over in his head. Sleep finally over took him.

The next day:

Fred and George dressed, Fred with a little help from George. They walked down to the common room. Percy was waiting for them. He smiled when he saw the twins. Together, the twins and their older brother walked down to breakfast. They ate peacefully, chatting about school and quidditch.

When the bell rang Percy parted from the twins and headed off for his first class. Whilethe twins walked to their class, Defense against the dark arts. Right in the middle of class An owl flew into the room with a letter in it's beak. Snape took it. "Fredrick Weasley. Professor Dumbledorewould wishesto speak with you now." He said dully, casting an evil look towards the said boy. Fred and George exchanged confused looks and Fred got up and started walking towards the headmaster's office.

Within in minuets he was sitting in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. "Hello Fredrick. How are you feeling today? I heard about what happened yesterday."

"I feel better than I did yesterday. Percy practically saved my life." Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, I'm very greatful. Can you tell me what the boys looked like?" Fred described the whole situation to him. The blonde, the brunette, and how the husky one walked away, after he started coughing up blood. He told him what they looked like. By the time he was finished he had tears in his eyes. Dumbledore was furious. Fred could tell.

"Fredrick, I assure you this will not happen again. If you see these boys again you immediantly report to me or a teacher." "Don't worry. I will, sir."

"I notified your parents. Your mother wanted to come see you, but I told asurred her that you were fine and that Percy was taking care of you." "Thank you. Mum can be a little overprotective sometimes."

"That's understandable. Especially when something happens like this." Fred nodded. And Dumbledore sighed. "Well, you should get back to class. It's. . . oh my, it's third period now. How time flys." He smiled sweetly. He stood. As did Fred. They shook hands. "Thank you for your time, Fredrick."

Fred turned to leave, but turned back. "Sir, you couldn't have kept me in here until fifth period?" Professor Dumbledore chuckled. "Good bye Fred." Fred shrugged huis shoulders. "Couldn't blame a guy for trying." He walked out of Professor Dumbledore's office.

At Dinner:

Fred and George were sitting in the dinning room. George talking to Lee Jordon and Fred was having a conversation with Percy. "So, what did you tell Dumbledore?"Percy asked taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"I just told him everything that happened, except for you hitting the slytherins." Percy nodded. "Thanks for not telling him about that." "No problem, I. . ." Something caught Fred's attention from the corner of eye. He stopped in mid - sentence. His heart sped up. It was the blonde Slytherin. He had a swollen nose from Percy hitting him. And a black eye. He was looking straight at Fred.

"Fred? Fred?" Percy shook Fred's shoulder. "Huh?" Fred turned his attention back to his older brother. "You said, no problem. And then just stopped talking. What happened?"

"Sorry, I got distracted. You know me." Fred lied. Percy raised an eyebrow up in confusion. "Alright. Um. . . you were saying?"

The rest of dinner was very uncomfortable for Fred. He kept glancing up at the blonde Slytherin. The Slyterin hadn't stopped staring at him. Fred decided to tell Dumbledore after dinner was over. It seemed like an eternity, but dinner ended and Fred broke away from his friends and stepped up to the teacher's table at the front of the room. Percy looked after him as he walked. _'What's he doing? He was staring across the room earlier.'_Percy wondered. He looked over to the other side of the room. He saw the blonde Slytherin boy. Percy's blood boiled with rage. He wanted to go over punch him in the face. . .again. He had to take deep breaths to calm himself down. He had to keep his promise to Fred. Not to do anything stupid.

"Pr - Professor Dumbledore?" Albus turned to him. "Yes, Mr. Weasley, is there something I can do for you?" Fred tried swallowing the lump in his throat. "I - I see them. They're over there at Slytherin table, next to Marcus Flint. Professor Dumbledore stood, with Professor Mcgonagall who was sitting right beside him.

They rushed over and Albus Dumbledore took the blonde by the arm and lead him out of the dinning room. Minerva Mcgonagall half dragged the brunette out by arm as well. Percy watched the whole thing from where he was seated. He finally stood and walked over to his younger brother and put a hand on his shoulder.

Fred jumped, startled. "Are you alright?" "Yeah, I will be." "You don't have to worry about them anymore. Dumbledore won't let them anywhere near you, neither will I." Percy kept his arm around Fred the whole way back to the common room. The two brothers talked late into the night.

The next morning at breakfast:

Fred and Percy were sitting side by side when Dumbledore came up to them. "I have contacted the two boy's parents. And told them about the incident. They apologise for their sons behavior. They will be spending the next two weeks being Filch's helpers, all day every day. He said something about scrubbing the floors with a toothbrush, sweeping, dusting, moping, but I think that he needs a nice foot rub. Don't you think?" He chuckled.

"I'm only joking about the last part." Something in his eyes told Fred and Percy that he wasn't joking and they smiled. "Well, have a nice saturday boys." He walked off to the teacher's table and sat down beside Professor Mcgonagall.

After breakfast Fred and Percy were walking down just one of the million hallways in Hogwarts. Percy slung an arm around the younger boy. "Well, Fred," He said. Fred slung an arm around his older brother as well. "Yes, Percy."

"I don't think those boys will ever even come near you again, especially after Filch's foot rub." Fred laughed. "I know. I bet they'll be scared for life." It was Percy's turn to laugh. "Yeah, probably."

Fred hoped onto Percy's back. "Hey! What are you doing?" Percy laughed. "Umm. . . I'm still sore?"

"Oh uh huh. Sure." Percy rolled his eyes, while smiling. "Okay, fine. I just wanted a ride, but my ribs _are_ a bit sore still." Percy laughed again. "Anyone else, no, but for you. . . I will give you a piggy back ride."

The two brother spent the day together, laughing, talking, and yes, Percy giving Fred piggy back rides. They both realised how important one is to the other. Percy, used to be obsessed with school work, too foolish to know what was really important to him, an arse, But that was the old Percy Weasley. Now, he was a son, a friend and most of all a brother.

~There! It's finally done! It took me forever! I had writer's block for the longest time! It sucked! I am so sorry for keeping you guys(Magicgirl29) waiting.~


End file.
